Dulce confusión
by MarianaEv
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes buenas expectativas?,pero unos ojos esmeraldas se te atraviesan en tu camino, además de llevarte a una Dulce confusión, que volteará tu vida dicen que las cosas pasan por algo ¿Sera verdad? Pronto Bella Swan lo descubrirá.
1. Ladronzuelo

****Disclaimer: ****Sus personajes y la historia original son de la excepcional Sthepanie Meyer, La trama y las loqueras que leas son de mi autoría.

**Ladronzuelo.**

_**Me preguntaba si esto era un sueño porque tenia a un dios Griego ante mis ojos****.**_

Las pequeñas nubes se arremolinaban a mí alrededor consiguiendo una perfecta vista desde el interior del avión. Este era uno de los momentos llenos de emoción y alegría y además de nerviosismo que sentía y este revoltijo de emociones era raro en mi, hacia más o menos 5 años que no veía a mi papá algunas veces estaba en contacto con el por medio de llamadas o correos electrónicos pero no era lo mismo a estar y hablar con él en persona. Mi mamá había decidido mandarme a Atlanta Georgia a terminar la secundaria y por ende vivir con mi Papá, el era un buen tipo del clase de papá que no hay un solo momento en que no te saque una sonrisa y además era un buen oyente cuando lo necesitaba ya que no era muy incitado a demostrar sus sentimientos sabia que eso yo lo había sacado de él era lo que me gustaba de Charlie ademas era lo poco que me acordaba de él. Anunciaron por medio del altavoz que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino deseándonos una gran estancia.

-Espero y así sea.-Susurre para mí misma, afortunadamente nadie a mi alrededor alcanzo a oírme.

En pocas palabras estaba empezando una nueva vida aquí, esperaba que la suerte estuviera de mi lado que créeme la necesitaría, camine para dirigirme hacia mi equipaje al momento de agarrar la tira de esta, otra mano se apresuro también forcejeandola, alce la vista confundida y me encontré con unas lindos ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa irónica, arrugue el entrecejo disgustada.

-Hey ¿qué te pasa? Es mi equipaje.-Trate de pronunciar lentamente la palabra para ver si le entraba en su linda cabecita a este extraño.

-¿Tu equipaje?-Bufo, anchando mas esa sonrisa que me hacia querer arrancársela de su rostro.

-No veo que diga tu nombre, es mi maleta niñita así que suéltala y entrégamela- Este tipo me estaba sacando de quicio además de aprovechado me decía niñita como si él estuviera en la tercera edad le calculaba mi misma edad o un año de más estúpido ególatra.

-Mira me bien idiota esta no es tu maleta, es MIA! Deja de joder y aléjate de aquí.- Era conocida como callada y tímida, pero cuando alguien me sacaba de mi cordura no había quien me parara, ok tal vez exagero pero todos tenemos limites ¿No?y el mio estaba apunto de estallar.

-Que pasa aquí.- Dijo un señor treintañero visualice que en su chaleco se encontraba el logo del aeropuerto, y aun lado una pequeña tarjeta con lo que supuse era su nombre 'Jace'

-Lo que pasa aquí es que esta señorita se está robando mi equipaje.-Demando el Ladronzuelo.

-Yo no me..- me corto el señor, agradecí internamente por ello, le hubiera gritado una sarta de palabrerías.

-Creo que esto le pertenece.- Le dio una maleta exactamente igual que la mía solo que tenía una C en la parte de abajo en pequeña, Sonreí triunfadoramente.

-¡Oh!- Hizo una mueca, que me causo gracia e hizo que el mal humor que me había provocado se desvaneciera.

-Creo que alguien merece una disculpa.-Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y ahora aproveche mi ganancia sonriendo extensamente. Entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa derrotada me dedico.

-Ok, lo siento señorita.-Pronuncio.

-Puedes decirme Bella, Bella Swan.- ¿Qué? De donde había salido esa amabilidad, bueno tal vez me sobrepase insultando al pobre hombre, una equivocación cualquiera la comete ¿no?, Sonreí para ejercerle confianza.

-Muy bien Bella-Sonrió de lado, que juro que porque tenía agarrada la maleta en mis manos no caía de espalda ahí mismo. Pero ¿Desde cuándo este desconocido me hacía sentirme así?, tantas preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza agradecí que Edward y el señor Jace se me quedaran viendo con cara de ¿Qué carajo le pasa a esta loca?, me sonroje y reí tontamente.

-Disculpas aceptadas.-Lo mire interrogativa.

-Edward Cullen-Respondió, tendiéndome su mano se la estreche, al momento sentí una torrente electricidad que recorrió mi brazo entero, lo mire confundida al parecer no era la única que lo había sentido sonreí y retire mi mano rápidamente, su nombre se me hacia conocido en uno de todos los libros que hubiera leído era como tipo nombre de príncipe, déjame decirte que le quedaba estupendamente, ¡rayos! ahora deliraba.

-Muy bien, compermiso me retiro.-Hablo el señor de hace unos minutos.

-Propio-Respondimos al mismo tiempo, una ligera mirada le dedique para encontrarme con que me sonreía, como la estúpida que soy me sonroje a este paso iba a parecer un farolito de navidad baje la vista, luego de unos minutos de que se prolongara un incomodo silencio.

-Um, Bueno creo que me voy.-Agarre mi maleta y me di la vuelta, alejándome gracias a dios encontré un taxi libre, al subirme escuche un grito exclamando mi nombre pero ya era tarde el taxi avanzaba y todo sonido se perdía entre los ruidos de los coches y la ciudad entera.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Es mi primer fic esta idea me anduvo rondando por la cabeza y decidí escribirla alguna sugerencia ¿Pregunta? haganmela saber, espero y les haya gustado prometo que la seguiré, lo mas seguro es que mañana suba capitulo nuevo, y bueno como todos espero reviews gracias(:<strong>

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

**Mariana Cullen.**


	2. Pequeño Accidente

******Disclaimer: ******Sus personajes y la historia original son de la excepcional Sthepanie Meyer, Solo me adjudico la trama y las loqueras que leas.

**Pequeño accidente.**

****_Sonriendo encontraras grandes cosas en la vida una de ellas es una gran amistad._****

Fue un largo camino el que recorrió el taxi desde el aeropuerto hacia la casa de Charlie, Mi casa quiero decir a partir de hoy viviría hay así que sería mi nuevo hogar y debería de empezar a acostumbrarme, descendí torpemente del auto, pequeñas gotas de agua caían desde cielo cegando mi vista, el taxi arranco salpicándome por los charcos que se habían agrupado gracias a la llovizna.

-Mierda.-Exclame, bajando la vista hacia mis vaqueros salpicados con manchas de agua sucia, siempre había odiado la lluvia, todo lo que tendría que ver con ella y al parecer hoy me estaba dando la bienvenida, Caminé o un intento de este con la maleta a mi lado, cuando decidí dar el tercer paso mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, resbale acabando sentada, cuando estaba a punto de levantarme oí chirridos de llantas, rápidamente voltee para ver una bicicleta que se dirigía hacia mí, por segunda vez trate de levantarme pero volví a fallar el concreto estaba resbaloso, Perfecto mi primer día aquí y una bicicleta me iba atropellar, pensé sarcásticamente, mi suerte iba en mal a peor, intente de nuevo, logré pararme pero mi pie no funcionaba, cerré los ojos preparada para lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Una melódica voz pregunto, Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una chica de estatura baja con grandes ojos azules, cargaba puesto un casco rosa en la cabeza, la identifique como la dueña de la bicicleta estiro su brazo para que me sostuviera, dudé un segundo tal vez alguien de su tamaño no podría sostenerme y acabaríamos cayendo las dos, luego de pensarlo acepte pero para mi suerte no caímos la chica logro levantarme, si que esta pequeña tenía fuerza, le sonreí apenada.

-Lo siento si te asuste, es que Salí a dar un paseo y se puso esta lluvia, además de que mis frenos no funcionaban.- Hablo deliberadamente, con una ligereza extraña me llevo hasta el porche de mi casa.

-No te preocupes la culpa fue mía por haber estorbado tu camino.- Respondí, Ella movió su cabeza negativamente.

-¿No te lastimaste algo?, porque si es así déjame decirte que te puedo llevar al hospital, mi papá es un buen doctor y te puede...- Dijo preocupada, la corte antes de que continuara hablando, solo pensar en la palabra Hospital me traía malos recuerdos contando como que ese lugar era casi mi segunda casa.

-Estoy bien, Gracias por ayudarme.- Agradecí intentando alcanzar el timbre que se encontraba a mi derecha.

-Yo te ayudo y puedes decirme Alice.-Alcanzo el timbre por mí.

-De nuevo gracias, soy bella.

Un hombre casi de mi estatura aprecio con su larguillo bigote, y esos ojos chocolates iguales a los míos recibiéndome Charlie estaba igual desde que lo había visto bueno tal vez con excepciones empezando por algunas pequeñas arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos, y los círculos oscuros debajo de estos al parecer el ser oficial de policía era muy cansado. Sonreí felizmente de verlo y me abalance hacia él en un eufórico abrazo, me correspondió de igual manera, pronto nos separamos volteé apenada hacia Alice ella nos sonreía con dulzura, estas demostraciones no eran común en mi pero en realidad si extrañaba a Charlie.

-Papá esta es Alice, Alice él es mi Papá Charlie.

-Como no saberlo él es el Oficial de policía, Mucho gusto Charlie.- Una gran sonrisa se extendió.

-¿Quieres pasar Alice?-Pregunto cordialmente Charlie.

-Umm, no creo ya es tarde, y no quiero preocupar a mi familia.

-Pero, no te vayas a enfermar, si gustas te presto una toalla o algo.- Interferí no podría dejarla así se veía indefensa además de que me ayudo.

-Bueno solo unos minutos.- La hice pasar con ayuda de Charlie, la casa estaba idéntica a como la recordaba, Subí las escaleras directo hacia la que recordaba era mi habitación junto a Alice, Era obvio que la iba a encontrar distinta antes era de un tierno durazno con mis adornos de niña y una que otra muñeca que Charlie me regalaba cuando lo visitaba los veranos, Ahora era como de una típica Chica adolecente, Charlie nos saco algunas prendas y toallas, y se retiro otorgándonos unos minutos de privacidad, me cambie así también lo hizo Alice.

-Así que eres nueva en la ciudad- Inquirió Alice, mientras secaba su cabello con ayuda de una toalla.

-Sí, extrañaba a mi papá así que Renee decidió mandarme aquí y poder estudiar en la preparatoria Forks, bueno contando con que es la única en este pueblo.- Reí.

-Iremos juntas a la escuela.- Dio pequeños aplausos, y brinquitos con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me siento bien al saber que ya conozco a alguien de aquí y no me sentiré tan sola.- Menos con alguien como Alice pensé para mí misma.

-Claro que no te sentirás sola, te presentare a mis amigos, estoy seguro de que te agradaran- Una sonrisa le bailaba en el rostro, y sus ojos brillaban.

-Ok, Alice.- Reí bajito, me agradaba Alice era una buena chica, había algo en ella que me hacia tenerle confianza.

-Creo que ya estoy seca, me tengo que ir, Nos vemos el Lunes Bella.-Me dio un abrazo y se retiro dando saltitos, Sonreí por lo menos algo bueno me había pasado desde mi llegada había conseguido una nueva amiga.

-Bella.-El grito de mi papá me saco de mis ensoñaciones, baje las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme, gracias a dios Salí ilesa.

-Sí Charlie ¿qué pasa?

-Sal un momento.- Era raro que me lo pidiera pero obedecí y me dirigí a la entrada en donde se hallaba Charlie, Al salir mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con un monovolumen Chevrolet Pickup Truck rojo y Charlie a un lado Sonriendo.

-Oh por dios papá, no debiste.- Odiaba que me regalaran cosas él lo sabía, pero aun así se que lo iba a necesitar.

-Guarda tu orgullo Bella, ¿Recuerdas a Billy Black?.-Pregunto, la verdad era que si lo recordaba Charlie siempre me llevaba a su casa y jugaba con su hijo Jacob, éramos buenos amigos.

-Si papá lo recuerdo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver él con la camioneta?.-Confundida lo mire.

-El me vendió el Monovolumen, pensé que te gustaría así que lo compre.-Dijo tímidamente a Charlie eso de hablar no se le daba.

-Si papá me gusta.- Me acerque a él y le di un abrazo, el tardo unos segundos en responder, pero luego me respondió, Entramos y Charlie me pregunto si quería cenar, pero la verdad no tenia apetito así que me despedí de él, le desee buenas noches y subí a mi habitación.

Me cambie de ropa, me puse cómoda, Me acorde de Renee me había dicho que cuando llegara le avisara, con tantos contratiempos se me había olvidado, busque en mis jeans mi celular pero no lo encontré, nerviosa busque en mi maleta pero tampoco estaba, confundida pensé recordando paso por paso, todo lo que hice si lo había dejando asentado en algún lugar a lo mejor se me había caído cuando resbale, bueno me ocuparía de eso después hablaría con Renee mañana, me sentía cansada había sido un largo viaje, y con tantos accidentes en el camino, me recosté en la frondosa cama, cerré mis ojos y unas lindas esmeraldas aparecieron, me acorde del chico del aeropuerto Edward, había sido todo loco lo que había pasado, con una sonrisa cansada, me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, quedando en completa oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo, espero y tambien les guste espero sus reviews.(: Ah y una confusión en el pasado capitulo escribi sobre <span>que Bella se mudaba a Atlanta georgia<span> ?) no se de donde saque eso, el caso es que es FORKS! espero y no los haya confundido me despido, continuare escribiendo aprovechando el ataque de inspiración que me vino xD**

** Besos y Saludos.**

**_Mariana Cullen3_**


	3. Encuentro Fortuito

**Disclaimer: **Sus personajes y la historia original son de la excepcional y fantástica Stephenie Meyer, La trama y las loqueras que leas son parte mía.

**Encuentro fortuito.**

_**Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿Sera esto un ejemplo?**_

Desperté con los rayos que traspasaban el ventanal, chocando con mi rostro, Tranquilamente me duche y baje a desayunar, hoy era domingo así que pensé que me encontraría con Charlie pero al parecer me había equivocado, encontré en la Mesa una nota, donde explicaba su ausencia, le había surgido un imprevisto en la comisaria y lo necesitaban, así que si necesitaba algo que lo llamara. Desayune algo ligero que encontré en el refrigerador, al parecer Charlie no tenia muy abastecido la despensa, y lo poco que tenía muy pronto se acabaría, nota mental pasar al supermercado, al terminar mi desayuno recordé que necesitaba comprar un libro y aprovecharía la ocasión para estrenar mi chevy, tome mi cazadora, y me deslice en el asiento del conductor, No recordaba del todo Forks, era obvio que no la iba a encontrar igual a como hace cinco años, pero era un pueblo chico, tenía confianza en mí que no me perdería, bueno eso creía. Afortunadamente halle una librería a no más diez minutos de casa. Baje con cuidado, no quería volver a caerme y dudaba que ahora encontrara a alguien que me ayudara, Abrí la puerta, y una pequeña campanilla sonó anunciando que un futuro comprador llegaba. Me dirigí a la sección predestinada, encontré mi libro deseado lo agarre y lo compre. Al salir de la librería choque con una espalda dura, empecé a sobarme la cara, retire mi mano y me encontré con el ladronzuelo del aeropuerto, que sonreía burlón.

-¿Otra ves tú? – Pregunte confundida.

-Si otra vez yo, pero tú ¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió,

-Como qué que hago aquí, vine a la librería por si no te has dado cuenta.- Levante el libro moviéndolo para enseñárselo.- vine por un libro.

-Oh claro, y por eso chocas conmigo ya admite que te gusto.- Una estúpida sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro, pero quien se creía este tipo la última vez que lo había visto habíamos quedado en paz y ahora me hablaba como si me le estuviera insinuando, este chico sí que tenia alto su ego, yo fijándome en él ¡Ha!.

-No sé quién te crees, pero no me interesas y quítate de mi camino no quiero volver a discutir contigo.- Su cara cambio a una expresión que parecía incredulidad no pude descifrarla bien pobre chico era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran, un pequeña risa se me escapo.

-Si claro, pero para la próxima vez cuida tus cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que cuides tus cosas niñita.- Odiaba que me dijeran así y mas por parte de él aclarando que era la segunda vez, saco de su bolsillo un celular, sosteniéndolo en la mano me lo enseño bien, era mi celular, con que ahí se encontraba el dichoso.

-Y ahora resulta que saliste siendo un ladrón aunque bueno eso ya lo sabía desde que intentaste robar mi equipaje.- Había algo de satisfacción que me hacia tener al burlarme de él.

-No me robe nada, y deberías agradecerme si no fueras más torpe no lo dejarías tirado mientras te vas.- Idiota mil veces Idiota, había aceptado mi torpeza pero que me lo gritara en la cara, respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, sonreí maliciosamente

-Ok, gracias ahora dame mi celular.- Lo dije lo más calmada posible que pude pero sé que no fue así, me conocía bastante bien, estaba tratando de no darle una patada en sus partes intimas, quite esa parte de mi pensamientos. Huy que violenta me estaba poniendo.

-Nop, te lo daré solo con una condición.-Sonrió como si hubiera ganado una batalla, estaba empezando a fastidiarme.

-Ok, que es lo que quieres.-Dije desesperadamente, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

-Que me des un beso.- Estúpida sonrisa que cargaba, puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ni en tus sueños Edwarsito.- Este era el momento indicado que esperaba sin más le di un rodillazo en su delicada masculinidad.

-Me las pagaras, Bella.-Resoplo con cara de dolor mientras cubría sus progenitores, aproveche la oportunidad y le quite de las manos mi celular, así aprendería a no meterse con Bella Swan, camine una cuadra más o menos y me subí a mi chevy triunfadoramente, ahora sí que le había bajado su ego hasta el suelo. Encendí el motor con una sonrisa, y me dirigí a mi próxima parada el súper mercado.

Al llegar compre lo necesario, y de regreso a casa, Alcance a ver desde mi asiento la luz encendida, tres sombras, supongo que Charlie tenia visitas, cargue algunas bolsas, aun me quedaban unas cuantas, Iba a tocar el timbre para pedir ayuda cuando se adelanto a recibirme un chico alto moreno, de ojos negros, con una dulce sonrisa mostrando la larga fila de dientes blancos, haciendo que le respondiera algo conocido se me hacia familiar de él.

-Bella, pero qué hermosa estas.- Deje las bolsas en el suelo para dejarme envolver por un abrazo, tenía un olor dulzón como una combinación a tierra y agua mezclada con ayuda de su colonia, era un olor agradable de respirar.

-¿Jacob?-Aun confundida sonreí al recordar los viejos tiempos y los grandes juegos en los que era partícipe Jake y yo.

-El mismo, deja te ayudo.-Levanto varias bolsas con las dos manos, pareciendo como si cargara solo una, claro como para mi así era, lo deje ayudarme, hasta que estuvimos listos, salude a Billy que se encontraba sentado en el mueble junto a Charlie mientras al parecer organizaban un día de pesca, voltee a mirar a Jacob quien me sonreía, Empezó a contarme sobre historias que compartía con sus amigos de la reserva, y los asaltos de acantilado que realizaban.

-¿Y que es de ti Bella?-Pregunto finalmente después de contar sus anécdotas, lamentaba que estuviera interesado pero mi vida no era tan espectacular ni entretenida como la suya.

-Es todo lo contrario a la tuya, pero no me quejo y dime ¿Estudiaras conmigo?- pregunte esperanzada, tratando de cambiar de tema, y así lo logre.

-No estudio en la reserva, pero no te preocupes, algún día te invitare a la Push y nos divertiremos.- Sonrió bridándome confianza, y así lo hacía.

-Seria grandioso- Tratando de ocultar mi decepción enserio que me agradaría que Jake estudiara conmigo, pero aun así sabía que iba a estar en contacto con él, había algo que me hacia charlar y charlar las palabras fluían solas, luego de un rato de hablar con él y Billy, se retiraron alegando que era muy tarde, los despedí con un abrazo, y me encamine a mi habitación no sin antes despedirme de Charlie, a pesar de todo lo inesperado que había ocurrido en el trascurso del día me sentía bastante cansada, me cambie colocándome mi pijama, mañana seria un largo día seria el comienzo de las inesperadas clases, me acomode en mi cama, y recordé todo lo sucedido, el primero en aparecer fue Edward que loco había sido todo eso pero él se lo había buscado, sonreí con los ojos cerrados, y Jacob siendo un gran chico, más incoherencias vinieron a mi haciéndome caer rendida al deseable sueño con unos lindos ojos verdes haciéndole compañía.

* * *

><p><strong>xD la Bella se puso muy violenta pobrecito Edward le va sacar canas verdes e.e y aparecio jacob :)<strong>

**¿como les pareció? este capitulo me gusto, pensaba dejarlo mas cortito pero lo trate de alargar un poco más, ah y muchas gracias a los que dedican un poquito de su tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias.**

**Muchos abrazos.**

_**Mariana Cullen.**_


	4. Espía ¿YO? ¡JA!

**wowDisclaimer: **Sus personajes y la historia original son de la excepcional y fantástica Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la trama y las loqueras que leas.

**Capitulo 4.- ESPÍA ¿Y****O? ¡JA!**

**_No te resistas mientras más lo hagas, mas caerás en las redes tejidas que fueron hechas para ti_.**

Las arboledas se extendían en mi camino, provocando que se formara una tonalidad verde y una leve llovizna hacia acto de presencia, ignore aquello no quería que el clima arruinara mi buen humor, hoy era el inicio de clases, debía aceptar que me rondaban algo de nervios pero no los sacaría a relucir. Poco a poco fui viendo a la lejanía el gran aparcamiento y la escuela enfrente además del gran letrerote que anunciaba a la 'Escuela Secundaria de Forks' no estaba tan ciega, Aparque aun lado de un gran volvo plateado, y vi camionetas como un jeep al parecer desentonaba entre aquellos autos, pero poco me importaba, Empecé a caminar dirigiéndome a la entrada, cuando una vocecilla me llamo.

-¿BELLA?- Era Alice se abalanzo sobre mí en un abrazo le correspondí, esta chica no se cansaba de sonreír, dudaba poco que alguna vez lo hiciera o que estuviera quieta en un solo lugar, su hiperactividad se notaba a cientos de kilómetros.

-Me alegra verte Bella.- Eufóricamente, engancho mi brazo con el suyo y prácticamente me arrastro hacia no sé dónde. Esta escuela era muy grande daba gracias que ella estuviera junto a mi porque creo que si no me hubiera perdido.

-Igual a mí.- Era la pura verdad.

-¿Que clase te toca?-Pregunto, antes de llegar hacia donde estaba con Alice, me habían dado una hoja donde se leían mis horarios en la que era la dirección.

-Biología.-Anuncie, leyendo la hoja, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, como recordando algo, Alice era extraña y además de que supuse que no compartiría la clase con ella.

-A mi me toca Matemáticas, bueno no te preocupes, nos veremos en la cafetería.- Me dio un corto beso en la mejilla y salió dando brinquitos.

Me fije en mi alrededor y alcance a ver una aula con la que parecía ser de Biología, al parecer Alice sabia hacia donde me llevaba camine hacia allí ignorando las miradas de algunas chicas que estaba en grupitos cuchicheando, y mirando al frente, dirigí la mirada a donde se hallaba esa atención y mi mandíbula callo, esa persona se fijo en mi puso esa sonrisa de lado, y camino hacia mí solo nos separaba unos metros.

-Y dices que no me sigues.-El querido Edward, al que ayer vi luego de darle su regalito, sonreí irónicamente.

-Quisieras, no estoy en Forks ni en esta escuela por ti, así que bájale unas rayitas a tu ego.- Me incorpore, y me dirigía a entrar al salón pero él se puso en mi camino.

-Déjame pasar.

-Nop, ya sabes dame un beso.- Vio mis intenciones quería que le diera otro regalito, no le bastaba el de ayer.- Y nada de golpes, o quieres que le diga al Oficial que su hija esta agrediendo a hombres indefensos.

-Y tu como sabes que mi papá es el Oficial, mira que bien ahora me espías, y dices que yo soy la loca.- Era extraño que él lo supiera, pero que se podría decir de un pueblo pequeño era obvio que se enterarían pero no le daba la importancia tal vez sabiendo que mi papá era Oficial Edward se alejaría.

**POV EDWARD.**

Tengo mis contactos.- Lo dije tratando de no culpar a Carlisle, además no le diría. Ayer cenaba con él después de haber sufrido el pequeño accidente, que de accidente no tenía nada, y con mis partes dolidas ya que fue provocado por la diabólica de ojos cafés. Me había comentado que había surgido una emergencia en el Hospital, y que se había encontrado con el Oficial Charlie, se llevaba bien con Carlisle así que tenían confianza que provecharon a hablar y le dijo que su hija se había mudado a Forks y que su nombre era Bella Swan así uní los dos nombres que había recibido de la chica del aeropuerto, y supuse que era la misma castaña, una sonrisa de suficiencia se me formo en el rostro.

-JA! Si como no.- Rio irónicamente, Bella me atraía había algo que al fastidiarla me hacia querer hacerlo de nuevo, ver como ceñía su entrecejo y esos lindos ojos cafés llenos de furia, con las veces que la había visto había aprendido que tenía poca paciencia, pero no lo podía evitar estaba tan acostumbrado a que yo siempre era la atención y todas las chicas querían algo conmigo, pero ella desde que la vi se resistía, y algo de ella me llamaba la atención como si fuera un botón rojo el que dijera precaución yo no le hiciera caso lo oprimía y causara esta extrañez en mi.

-La verdad no me importa de dónde lo sacaste, ahora, déjame pasar.-Me hice a un lado y la deje pasar, me senté en mi asiento de siempre, bella se sentó adelante, así que tenía que pasar enfrente de mí sonriendo como estúpido le guiñe un ojo, ella solo me saco la lengua, algo dentro de mi dijo que esto iba a estar de locos, y creo que tenía razón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capitulo ya es mas calmado e.e Me gustaria recibir review y gracias a las que comentaron para saber que opinan sobre este fic, eh tenido otra idea, espero y tambien tenga la oportunidad de subirla :)<strong>_

_**Me despido.**_

_**Mariana Hathaway.**_


End file.
